David "Prophet" Wilkes VS Tracer
I do not know too much about Tracer like others would so edits to Tracer are welcome but please do not touch Prophet or anything else on this page. (Templates for this Death Battle are also welcome to be posted). Description Call of Duty VS. Overwatch. Great Britain's cybernetic special operations soldier and Overwatch's Time Manipulator face off against one another to see who is the best Brit! (Author's Note: Special thanks to SentryNeo for providing the Prophet VS Tracer image to the page.) (Author's Note: This fight is based off of gameplay mechanics and not actual canon in order to make this a fair fight between the two. Not only does Prophet have no real feats that are mentioned in his lore, he has too many upgrades to his body that would take too many assumptions as he mentions only a few of his many cybernetic implants.) Interlude Wiz: Technology has improved the lives of many throughout the years. From your home, to your workplace, your favorite coffee shop... Boomstick: And even on fuckin' people! People like Tracer, the time jumping adventurer. Wiz: Or Prophet, the cybernetic Royal Engineer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Tracer Wiz: Thirty years in the future, humanity entered into a golden age of prosperity and technology. Humanity would then decide to create robots with artificial intelligence called "omnics" and were produced worldwide by automated "omnium" facilities in order to achieve economic equality. Boomstick: But like any other future that decides that robots would be a good decision to make, it would backfire on the humans and the robots would be very angry with the humans and try to takeover the world. Wiz: This takeover would be later known as the "Omnic Crisis" and they would take over most of the world. Out of options, the United Nations would create a multi-national team to combat the omnic threat and restore order. That team was named Overwatch. Boomstick: Overwatch would quickly kick the sorry asses of those robots and the public would love them for it and the world was at peace once more. Well at least for awhile until some people hated Overwatch team enough to fricken' bomb the crap out of their base! Wiz: But before that happened, Overwatch was looking for test subjects for their new teleporting fighter jet called "Slipstream" and picked the pilot Lena Oxton. Boomstick: Lena was picked because of her rep as a fearless pilot so they thought that she would be perfect test subject. The first flight was going great until the teleportation matrix didn't work like it was supposed to and disappeared with Lena along with it. Wiz: Thought to be dead, Lena would reappear months but was not left without consequences. Lena's molecules became desynchronized with the flow of time and, in a sense, became a living ghost, disappearing for hours or days at a time and even when she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. Boomstick: Doctors and scientists had no idea what to do, until a giant talking ape named Winston made something to help Lena stay in the present and somehow gave her the ability to take control of her own time, being able to speed it up or slow it down at will. Wiz: Lena would later receive her new codename Tracer and became one of Overwatch's most effective agents. Unfortunately, Overwatch would disband after public outcry and the signing of the Petras Act which dismantled Overwatch and forbade any type of Overwatch activity. Boomstick: But that didn't stop Tracer from kicking ass and righting the wrongs of others. But then she got a callback. Wiz: Years after being disbanded, Winston would recall all Overwatch agents for duty because the world became corrupted as well as having signs of an up and coming second Omnic Crisis. A few hours after her recall, Tracer tried to stop the assassination of a peaceful omnic leader via Widowmaker. Boomstick: The two would have an epic gunfight but in the end, Tracer would fail trying to keep the omnic leader alive and was incapacitated by a retreating Widowmaker. Wiz: Later on, Tracer and Winston would face off against the likes of Widowmaker and Reaper whom were trying to steal a dangerous weapon from a museum. The two heroes would thwart the heist ans chase after the two villains. Boomstick: But enough of her history and more on her weapons and abilities. Tracer wields the Pulse pistols, two rapid fire pistols that have twenty rounds per charge each and a rate of fire of forty rounds per pistol and does 1.5 to 6 damage per round depending on the range with a damage falloff range of 11 to 30 meters and somehow have infinite ammo for her pistols. It also stands to reason that Tracer has learned the British military version of CQC which is a combination of Judo, Aikido, and Jui-Jitsu. Wiz: Tracer also has two abilities called Blink and Recall. Blink helps Tracer move through space in the direction she's moving in and appears around seven meters away and although it's not shown in the game, Tracer has shown in her various cinematics that she can Blink upwards. Boomstick: Tracer's Recall ability helps her by rewinding time to where she was three seconds earlier as well as put her health to where it was at that time. But that pale in comparison to her ultimate ability. Wiz: Tracer's ultimate ability is her Pulse Bomb, a large bomb that adheres to an type of surface, whether it be a wall or a person, and after a brief delay, the bomb goes off and explodes with an effective range of 3 meter radius and has a damage output of 400 hp. Boomstick: Tracer is the youngest person ever to be included into Overwatch as well as the fastest person in Overwatch as well. She's even survived having her molecules becoming disassociated with time. Wiz: But she's still not without her faults, Tracer has the lowest health of all Overwatch heroes and villains at 150 and she can only heal with the help of a support character and/or a health pack. Tracer also doesn't do all that well in mid to long range combat using her speed to help her get in close. Her accelerator is also subject to being destroyed which renders her powers useless. Boomstick: But that will only happen if anyone can even get a hold on her. Tracer: Don't worry loves. Calvary's here. Prophet Wiz: Now we go fifty years into the future, only this time throughout the years humanity focused on artificial intelligence at first only for a terrorist group to hijack the drones from the United States. Because of this countries came up with air defenses in order to avoid future problems. Boomstick: So governments started to get people in behind enemy lines and developed various ways to help them like humanoid robots and even having soldiers voluntarily chop off their own fucking limbs to get cybernetic arms, legs, eyes and so on. Wiz: While some didn't exactly agree with having cybernetics, others like British born soldier David Wilkes actually welcomed the cybernetics. Wilkes was born on February 2nd, 2032 in the UK and ever since he was a child, he had a fascination with machines. Boomstick: Later in life he would go into the military and was having an okay time until he heard that his parents had gotten so old that their bodies couldn't handle being alive for much longer. Wiz: While making his parents comfortable before their passing, David had time to think about his own mortality and came to one conclusion. Prophet: Meat. Is. Weak. Boomstick: Damn man. Anyway after his parents kicked the bucket, David volunteered for DNI transplant and cybernetics. Hey Wiz what's a DNI? Wiz: DNI is short for direct neural interface, a surgical implantment that not only moves cybernetics, but controls various machines around the user. And ever since David was implanted with it, he would sign up for each and every new upgrade possible, no matter how experimental it was. Boomstick: David would do this until the point of becoming more machine than human, around 70% machine in fact. His cybernetics also come with some sort of jetpack that can helps him slide around and even fly for a time. David would later earn the nickname Prophet for all of the upgrades that he has had put into his body. Wiz: Prophet may be a fictional character but he comes from a very real branch in the military. Boomstick: Prophet is enlisted in the British Engineering Corps, which is just another long ass name for the Royal Engineers, a highly regarded portion of the British military that provides technical engineering and support for the British Army. So it stands to reason that he's learned Britain's version of CQC which is a combination of Judo, Aikido, and Jui-Jitsu. Wiz: And since Prophet is, after all, Call of Duty multiplayer character, he is subject to various customizations so we've limited his loadout to one of the preset loadouts given to the players at the start of the multiplayer. After much debate we've decided to give the use of the Overwatch loadout as it is the best class that would suit Prophet. Boomstick: The Overwatch loadout comes with the 48 Dredge with a 60 round magazine, low powered but high rate of fire 6-round burst LMG with a Recon sight, a quickdraw handle, and rapid fire as attachments. * 48 Dredge: Ammo - 60 round magazine and 120 in reserve. * Damage Per Round: 30 close/mid-range, 24 long ranges. * Recon Sight: Reduces idle sway for weapon by 90%. * Rapid Fire: Increases Rounds per minute to 803 overall (1267 per burst). * Quickdraw Handle: Decreases time to aim down sights. * High Wall Penetration Factor Wiz: The loadout also comes with the L-CAR 9 with a 20 round magazine, fully automatic pistol but with no attachments. It also has a semtex grenade, which sticks to any surface upon contact and a trophy system that shoots explosives out of the sky but can only do it twice before being destroyed. * L-CAR 9: Ammo - 20 round magazine and 60 in reserve. * Damage Per Round: (Close, Close/Mid, Mid, Long ranges) 30, 29, 22, 19. * Rate of Fire: 720 RPM * Semtex: Up close damage unknown but can assume that the damage index is roughly the same as Black Ops' 2 semtex at 185 up close/stick and 55 damage at max range. * Trophy System: Can shoot down various forms of explosives but can only do so twice and must have a direct line of sight on said explosive within its 10 meter radius. Boomstick: But it's the perks that really make the loadout special. The perks that the Overwatch loadout has are the Flak Jacket, Scavenger, and Tactical Mask. The Flak Jacket reduces the explosive damage of grenades and flames, the Scavenger picks up ammo from fallen enemies, and Tactical Mask that reduces the effects of concussion grenades, flashbangs, and shock charges. Wiz: But his ultimate ability and weapon are what really make him standout. His specialist ability is called "Glitch", an ability that hacks into a simulation interface, allowing him to teleport to a previous position . Boomstick: And his specialist weapon being the "Tempest", an 8 shot charge-shot rifle that shoots out bolts of electricity that completely destroys the persons nervous system and chains to nearby enemies. Does this guy even have any weaknesses? Wiz: Well yes. He is still human, to an extent, and can still die, that and he only has 100 hp even though he can regenerate. Not to mention that his jet pack can only go so far before having to recharge again. Boomstick: Plus every time he uses it, it makes a distinctive noise that enemies can hear. Wiz: His specialist weapon and ability also take some time to charge, the Tempest take four and a half minutes and the Glitch takes 2 minutes and 18 seconds although it is dependent on how many people he kills during those times. And once they are used they have to charge up once again. Boomstick: Plus his regular weapons have a finite amount of ammo and running out can mean big trouble. Wiz: But even without his weapons, he is still one dangerous cyborg. Prophet: With these upgrades, you never stood a chance. Polls Who are you rooting for? Tracer Prophet Who's gonna win? Tracer Prophet Intermission Wiz: Before we get started we know that Prophet can regenerate his health in non-hardcore gamemodes as well as a HUD whereas Tracer does have a HUD, but hers does not have a map in it. Tracer also does not have regenerative health but she does have more health than Prophet. Boomstick: So to make this a fair fight, both will have a HUD with their crosshairs and no map, but Prophet's health will regenerate if he has sustained damage while Tracer will have access to health packs. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight King's Row. Late at Night. Tracer has just apprehended Widowmaker and turned her over to the authorities. Tracer: Well love, looks like we won't be seeing you for a while. Widowmaker: Oh trust me "love" you'll be seeing me soon. Tracer: Yeah? Well we'll see about that. Widowmaker is put into a police car and taken away. Tracer: Well now that that's taken care of... *stretches* I can finally get some sleep. Suddenly, Tracer heard something land behind her and she looked to see Prophet. Tracer: Hey David! It's been too long. Prophet: It sure has Lena. Wish our meeting was on a brighter note. Tracer: Yeah you're a bit late to the party on taking down Widowmaker. Prophet: That's not why I'm here Lena. I have to arrest you. Tracer: What? What do you mean? Prophet: You know as well as everyone else that Overwatch activities have been outlawed. Tracer: Oh come on David you know the world has gone crazy! Someone's got to do something! Prophet: Regardless, I have orders to take you in... *Prophet takes his 48 Dredge and cocks it* by any means necessary. Tracer: ...Well then... You're gonna have to catch me first! *Tracer blinks away* Prophet: Dammit Lena! *Runs after her* FIGHT! Tracer was running down alleyways while Prophet was chasing after her. Prophet shot at Tracer a few times whenever a fork in the alley way appeared, sometime Prophet would shoot a burst to the right of Tracer and sometimes to the left. Tracer would eventually run into a dead end with Prophet not far behind her. Tracer looked up and saw a ledge that she could use to get up to the roof. Prophet rounded the corner only to be met with a burst from Tracer's pulse pistols. One round had hit him in the stomach before he went back for cover. Using this opportunity, Tracer blinked up to the ledge and onto the roof. Prophet looked around the corner to see the streaks of blue leading up to the roof of one of the buildings. Prophet ran towards the dead end and boost jumped to the ledge, using half of his boost to get there and the other half to get to the roof that Tracer had just gotten on, and during this time, Prophet's wound had managed to heal. He saw Tracer had used her third blink to get across a large gap to get to another building and kept running. Prophet ran after her and shot his last three bursts from his LMG's magazine, managing to hit Tracer with at least four rounds. This made Tracer run around into cover just as Prophet was getting to the edge of the roof. Just as soon as he did though, Prophet's jumppack had fully recharged and used it in order to get on top of the building that Tracer was on and was in the process of reloading his LMG. Tracer quickly checked around the corner to see where Prophet was and as soon as he was about halfway, Tracer used her recall ability and timed it just right that she was able to not only get behind Prophet but also able to regain all of her health. This did not go unnoticed by Prophet, however, and Prophet quickly turned around and switched to his machine pistol and fired a few well placed shots onto Tracer in mid range. Tracer hit a few shots on Prophet as well but Prophet managed to boost jumped backwards and as soon as he landed, he used the remaining boost to slide backwards, still firing at Tracer who was dodging the round via her blink ability, serpentining left and right. Prophet managed to get into cover as he ran out of ammo in his pistol just as Tracer ran out of ammo for her pulse pistols and got behind cover as well. Both reloaded their pistols and Prophet started to reload his LMG again. As he was doing so, Prophet called out "This doesn't have to be like this Lena! Just turn yourself in and I'll do what I can to get the charges off you!" "You know you can't get the charges dropped off me David and there's no way I'm turning myself in!" "Don't make me have to kill you Lena!" Prophet yelled as he finally reloaded his LMG. "Heh, as if you could David!" Tracer responded as she found a medpack and used it to be fully healed. Prophet fully healed and got out of cover, aiming down the sights of his LMG in the direction that he heard Tracer's voice come from, occasionally aiming to the sky in an effort to not be ambushed by her from above. Tracer, however, went around her cover and quickly blinked to where Prophet's cover was. Tracer blinked into the air and started to shoot at Prophet, but just as Tracer's rounds were about to hit, Prophet quickly jumped into the air and when he landed, he boost slid backwards to the cover he was using previously. He aimed at Tracer and shot a few bursts at Tracer only for her to use her recall ability once again. While Tracer was rewinding her time, Prophet quickly moved away from cover and tossed out his trophy system out onto the middle of the building before Tracer got back to him. As soon as her recall was done, Tracer blinked towards Prophet who tried to shoot her with his LMG, only to have it kicked away from his hands. Tracer was about to shoot Prophet with one of her pulse pistols only to have it taken by Prophet, who immediately crushed it with just one hand. Tracer was about to use her other pistol, but Prophet grabbed Tracer by the wrist and diverted her aim just enough for her to miss. Prophet pulled out his pistol, only to have Tracer kick it out of his hands. Not having a lot of options, Prophet quickly threw Tracer towards the middle of the building and quickly ran after her. Tracer used her blinks to get oriented once more and to get back on the ground. Upon landing she saw that Prophet was running after her. She readied her pulse bomb and threw it at Prophet. Upon leaving her hand, the trophy system sensed the bomb and quickly shot the pulse bomb out of the sky. Surprised, Tracer used her recall ability to get away from an advancing Prophet. Seeing this, Prophet took out his semtex grenade and threw it to the spot where he and Tracer had previously traded blows, hoping it would be the place where Tracer would land. Prophet ran and jumped in the air after Tracer and readied his fists. Tracer had finished her recall ability but unfortunately for her, Prophet's semtex was on her left. She only had one blink ready and she couldn't go left because of the grenade, she couldn't go right because of the wall from the cover she and Prophet had used, and she couldn't go up because of Prophet. Tracer's only choice was to go forward and she did so. Tracer quickly turned around and started to shoot where Prophet would land. However, Prophet vanished in a streak of blue as well. Tracer followed the blue trail only to find Prophet, who had used his Glitch ability, right behind her throwing a punch. But instead of hitting her in the face, Prophet punched Tracer in the chest, damaging her chronal accelerator. Prophet quickly followed up with an uppercut, to which Tracer tried to dodge but was unable to. The punch connected, resulting in Tracer to fly backwards a few feet before landing on the ground and sliding a few more feet away from Prophet. Prophet took out his Tempest and aimed it at Tracer, as to not take any chances. Prophet slowly walked towards a seemingly unconscious Tracer. Tracer was, however feigning unconsciousness to get Prophet in close. Tracer quickly pulled her pulse pistol on Prophet but Prophet managed to shoot Tracer first, electrocuting her. Tracer still tried to shoot Prophet but Prophet just unloaded his Tempest into her, causing Tracer to convulse even more so than the first Tempest round. After a few seconds, the electricity going through Tracer's body died out and Tracer along with it. Prophet put away his Tempest and said "Goddammit Lena." K.O.! Prophet is seen calling in to his superiors and Tracer's body lay on top of the building somewhat charred and smoking from the electricity that went through it. Conclusion Boomstick: Well that was a bit overkill. Wiz: This battle was really close with Tracer having the advantage of speed and agility but Prophet having the advantage of maneuverability and firepower. Boomstick: Tracer's Blink ability helps her move up, down and left and right but she has to be facing that direction so she can't blink backwards whereas Prophet can move anywhere he pleases without having to look at where he's going thanks to his jumppack. Wiz: Tracer may have faster firing weapons, unlimited ammo, and faster recharge times on her abilities but Prophet's arsenal hit just as fast and a lot harder than Tracer's. Plus due to his abilities having a longer charging time, Prophet has to use his Glitch and Tempest abilities wisely as to not waste them. Boomstick: *whining voice* But Wiz, how did Prophet's punch manage to break Tracer's chronal accelerator when he has to punch people twice to kill them? Wiz: Well the reason why that is, is because Prophet is facing off against other cyborgs like himself and robots so they take a lot of damage to take down. Tracer on the other hand is 100% human. Boomstick: Not to mention that Widowmaker, who is also 100% human, was able to destroy Tracer's chronal accelerator by slamming Tracer into a building so it was no doubt that a cyborg could do so with his bare hands. Tracer's defeat was just shocking. Wiz: The winner is Prophet. Advantages and Disadvantages Tracer +Faster +More Agile +Unlimited Ammo +Faster ability charge times =Recall is similar to Glitch =Recall can nullify sticky grenades -Weaker weapons -Trophy system nullified Pulse Bomb -Has been shown to be taken advantage of by slower opponents Prophet +More Maneuverable +Stronger Physically +More Arsenal +Stronger Weapons =Glitch is similar to Recall =Glitch can nullify sticky grenades -Slower Speed -Less Agile -Finite amount of ammo Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE. A man with a skull mask is seen spinning around shooting shotguns in random directions yelling "DIE, DIE, DIE!" Another man is seen watching the skull masked man from on top of a ledge in the shadows when suddenly a two pronged, blue blades are seen coming out of his right arm. Reaper vs Spectre Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Devastator1313 Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Overwatch vs Call of Duty' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016